falloutfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Chris Avellone
Christopher Frederic Avellone (nació el 27 Septiembre 1971) es un diseñador de videojuegos que ha trabajado en Fallout 2, Van Buren (el cancelado Fallout 3 por Black Isle Studios), y Fallout: New Vegas. También ha compilado la Fallout Bible. Carrera antes de Interplay Avellone es un descendiente de inmigrantes sicilianos. Después de recibir su diploma en la escuela de secundaria en la reconocida Thomas Jefferson de Ciencia y Tecnología, asistió a la Universidad de William & Mary en Virginia (con Todd Howard) y lo completó con una Licenciatura en Inglés. Durante ese tiempo, escribió cuentos y guiones para juegos de rol, algunas de los cuales fueron publicadas en el Dungeons & Dragons revista Dragon. A través de Bruce Harlick, entonces editor de Hero Games, recibió la oportunidad de escribir un libro para la Dark Champions. Después de varias publicaciones con Hero Games, decidió que el diseño de juego podría ser una opción de carrera. Black Isle Studios Steve Peterson, uno de los fundadores de Hero Games , le proporcionó una entrevista con Interplay, un editor de grandes juegos del momento. Su conocimiento de los juegos de rol y sus ideas impresionó a Interplay, y se le ofreció un puesto como diseñador de juegos. Alrededor de 1997 o 1998, se trasladó al Condado de Orange, donde se encontraba Interplay. Avellone se involucró con la serie Fallout cuando la producción se inició en Black Isle Studios con Fallout 2 ''. Aunque muchos creen que la "sensación" para el canon de Fallout era carente, el diseño de New Reno ha sido elogiado por muchos. Más tarde, se convirtió en el diseñador principal de un proyecto con el códigoVan Buren , que fue cancelado en 2003 y reveló que Black Isle intentó desarrollar ''Fallout 3. Escribió Tibbets Prison design document. Aparte de la saga Fallout, Avellone fue también el diseñador principal de Planescape: Torment. Obsidian Entertainment Después de salir de Black Isle Studios, Avellone, junto con Feargus Urquhart, fundó Obsidian Entertainment. En Obsidian, Avellone ha trabajado en títulos como Neverwinter Nights 2 y su expansión Mask of the Betrayer y fue diseñador jefe de Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II and Alpha Protocol. También escribió' All Roads, una precuela de Fallout: New Vegas, y también ha escrito unos cuantos cómics de Star Wars, como Unseen, Unheard para la serie de cómics Star Wars Tales y algunos problemas de Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures serie cómica, como Heroes on Both Sides y Impregnable, todos los cuales han sido publicados por Dark Horse Comics. Fue un guionista de Fallout: New Vegas y actualmente es el diseñador jefe de los add-ons de New Vegas. También co-escribió la letra de la canción "Begin Again" que aparece en Dead Money Notas: * Cuando luchas al lado de Marcus, el sheriff de Broken Hills sheriff gritará "Chris Avellone te ama!" antes de atacar. Videos Chris Avellone's Early Days 375px Planescape Torment with Chris Avellone 375px Links externos y referencias: * Chris Avellone's MySpace page * Chris Avellone on Twitter * Bethesda Blog: Inside the Vault - Chris Avellone * Fallout Official Site: Developer Diaries - What's Old is New Again * Chris Avellone * Chris Avellone at Wookieepedia, the Star Wars wiki Creado y editado por Spain94 03:49 26 jul 2011 (UTC) de:Chris Avellone en:Chris Avellone fr:Chris Avellone ko:크리스 아벨론 pl:Chris Avellone pt:Chris Avellone ru:Крис Авеллон uk:Кріс Авеллон Categoría:Empleados de Interplay Entertainment y Black Isle Studios Categoría:Empleados de Obsidian Entertainment Categoría:Diseñadores y escritores de Fallout 2 Categoría:Diseñadores y escritores de Fallout: New Vegas Categoría:Autores de All Roads Categoría:Diseñadores y escritores de Van Buren